


Separate

by Zoeh00



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, idk how to tag, im sorry for this, these boys are in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeh00/pseuds/Zoeh00
Summary: Lucas and Eliott have been struggling for a while and they finally address it and decide it’s best to separate for a while.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope your day is going great or is going to be great and if you like this please comment or leave a kudos so I know and if you don’t like it go ahead and comment as well but I have feelings lol🥺🥺🥺

Separate 

Chapter 1

“What if loving each other isn’t enough for us to be together anymore?”

Lucas shouts at Eliott during a fight they both knew was bound to happen. They’ve been off all week and they both knew it but they were to scared to bring it up. 

Eliott looks at Lucas and whispers 

“Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done but being with you is so hard”

Lucas tries to hide the pain he felt when he heard those words. He felt this sharp pain as if a group of people stabbed him simultaneously. He chokes out a sob

“ That’s the problem Eliott we just don’t know how to be Lucas and Eliott anymore and it’s okay” 

He slaps on a smile which isn’t fooling either of them and grabs Eliotts hands and continues

“ We’ve both grown so much since we got together and I’m so proud of you Eli you will never know how proud I am of you but I’m afraid that we both grew and we forgot to grow together” he puts emphasis on the word together and let go of Eliotts hand.

They sit there in silence just thinking for what seems like hours and Eliott starts

“ So where do we go from here? Are we breaking up? Are we taking a break? Lucas I don’t think I can live without you”

He breaks down and shrieks a little and falls into the couch and cradles a pillow. Lucas feels the sharp pain he felt earlier again. He’s never seen Eliott cry like this and it’s breaking his heart.

“ Hey.....hey”  
He tries to get his attention but he just turns away and tightens his hold on the pillow

“ Eliott all I want is for you to be happy baby. That’s all I’ve ever wanted and I will do whatever it takes to take all your pain away especially right now. Please just look at me”

He lifts his chin a little and takes a few deep breaths but his chin is still wobbling and he has snot running down his nostrils. Lucas wipes away everything wet off his face and cradles his face

“ We’re both going to be okay. When have we not made it through. Don’t forget it you will always make it through everything will be okay in the end.”

Eliott just shakes his head he falls into Lucas’ arms and just cries some more. 

“ Lucas it hurts so bad”

Lucas just kisses his head and holds him tighter until his breathing calms down. 

“ Lucas can we please just go to bed together one more time we can talk about this tomorrow?”

Lucas gets all his strength to turn him down and shakes his head from side to side

“ I think that’s a problem of ours we just wait for problems to fix on their own and we’ve done it so long I feel like we’re just walking on eggshells now”

Eliott shouts at him

“ I don’t wanna take a break I don’t want to breakup I don’t want you to leave if you want me to be happy you’ll stay with me Lucas!!”

He didn’t mean to plead and beg but what can he lose at this point. 

He was shocked he’s never seen Eliott like this he just gasps and says “ Eliott”

“ Lucas tell me what you need”

He didn’t know how to say this. He planned on staying with Yann until they figure things out and he even has a bag packed. He breathes in and out.

“ Im going to stay with Yann for a while.”

He swears he can hear Eliotts heart break when he shrieks again and he holds himself to make sure he doesn’t fall apart.

“ I know you don’t want to take a break but I think we should just try it just see if we’re any happier without each other but we need to communicate that is what got us here I want you to tell me the 100% truth even if it hurts me Eliott”

He sits and takes everything in and eventually eventually chokes out

“ Ok.... I know I’m going to hate this but Lucas I’m sorry I’m so sorry for lying and not communicating and just fucking us up.”

“ You didn’t fuck us up baby. We’re not fucked at all. We just need to work on us a little now and if that’s means to separate for a little then that’s okay. But baby please don’t ever blame yourself for us.”

Eliott hugs him again and asks him 

“ So when are you leaving?”

“I know if I sleep in our bed one more time I won’t leave so I think I’m going to walk over to Yann’s in maybe an hour?”

“ Can I walk you?”

“ Sure baby”

“ Lucas I don’t think I can stay here without you”

“ You don’t have to stay here I get it I wouldn’t want to stay here either”

“ I think I may stay with my parents”

“ Ok so it’s settled then”

“ So what do we do now?”

“ We pack and then we leave I guess I don’t know Eliott what do you want to do?”

“ Let’s do that”

They walk into their bedroom and grab some things Lucas grabbed his bag that was already packed and added a few more things which made Eliott frown knowing Lucas has been planning this for sometime. 

Once they finished packing they both called who they are staying with and told them they were coming and left. As they left their apartment it became so real they are actually doing this. It was kind of awkward walking to Yann’s they weren’t sure to hold hands or talk the way there so they both just kind of played with their own hands in silence. Once Eliott realized they both were doing it he grabbed Lucas’ hand and kissed it and interlaced their fingers. Lucas looked up to Eliott and they both just exchanged sad smiles and the walk was much faster then it was before now that they were touching. 

Once they made it to the door they turned and faced each other. They both had tears and went to wipe each other’s tears at the same time out of habit. Neither knows who initiated the hug but they stood in each other’s embrace for a few minutes and eventually let each other free of their hold. They nodded at each other and Lucas whispers 

“ I love you with all my heart Eliott” 

Eliott wipes a tear that made its way out and whispers 

“ I love you more” 

and turns around Lucas shouts

“ please text me when you get home and just text me in general and call please never stop calling and texting me” 

Eliott nods. They both turn around and Eliott sobs on his walk back to their apartment to wait for his mother to pick him up because she insists on it and Lucas walks into Yann’s apartment and sobs in his arms.


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night not together🤧

Chapter 2

ELIOTT POV

He figured this would be hard but just walking Lucas to Yann’s was super hard. Watching him leave knowing that neither of them would sleep in their bed or cook in their kitchen for who knows how long broke his heart. 

He walks home in the dark and it feels like the pain is just getting worse. He receives a message which distracts him from everything else for a few seconds. 

Maman❤️: We should be at your apartment in about five minutes Eli.

Eliott just replies okay and jogs the rest of the way not only because he was walking pretty slow before and didn’t want them to wait for him but to also calm his mind a little. 

Once he makes it to the apartment he grabs his bags and walks back out. He can’t stand to stay in there a second longer without Lucas there with him. He stood outside just waiting for what he assumed was his parents because of his mother saying “ We” in her text.

He was right it was both of them. They both pull him into a tight hug. His mother rubs his arms and says 

“ You’re freezing lets get you inside” 

And turns toward their apartment and Eliott stops them

“ I can’t go in there can we just drive?”

His dad steps in 

“ Of course”

His mom opens the door for him and helps him sit down. She even fastens his seat belt which makes him feel like he’s a toddler or like he’s helpless but he has other things to worry about.

The first few minutes of the drive are torture.

His parents try to get anything out of him about what happened between him and Lucas and he shouts at them to drop it and begins to cry again. His Mother takes a hand off the steering wheel and grabs her husband’s hand and they both exchange sad looks.

He almost forgot to text Lucas. So he does

Eliott: Hey I’m in the car with my parents now we should be getting to the house in maybe 20 minutes

Lucas: Ok thanks for letting me know. How’s the drive been so far? Did they open that coffee shop yet by the park next to that grocery store?

Eliott: It’s been quiet we’re all just thinking a lot. The shop is actually opening next week maybe we could go sometime?

Lucas: We should!!

Eliott: How is Yann’s going?

Lucas: We tried to watch a movie but I just couldn’t sit and act like everything was normal so he called over Arthur and Basile so now we’re drinking beers and playing xbox.

Eliott: oh ok what are you guys playing?

Lucas: Arthur and Yann fought for like 5 minutes over a game it was actually pretty entertaining but they ended up choosing COD. I’m just kind of watching

Eliott:Sounds like it! I’m gonna go my parents are trying to start up small talk again😬

Lucas: Ok ttyl❤️

Eliott:❤️

His parents ask him about school and work for the rest of the ride and to the house. He feels better after seeing his parents and talking to Lucas like how they usually do. 

But it’s getting late and he knows he is going to have trouble falling asleep tonight. 

Once they pull into the driveway of their beautiful home. Eliott has to take a few deep breaths. This is what he’s going to see when he comes home now. Not his loving boyfriend who would do anything for him but this house filled with terrible memories from his teenage years.

He gets out of the car and his parents unlock the door to their home and he’s immediately ambushed with the familiar scent of laundry detergent and lavender but also a hint of cinnamon. He’s definitely back home. 

“ Do you want to eat something honey?”

“ I think I just want to put my things away but thank you for everything I know this was really last minute”

“ Eli you don’t have to thank us we’re your parents we’d do whatever we needed to make sure you were okay”

He nods his head and walks up to his bedroom.

The bed was made, his art was still hung on the wall and he even had an old sketchbook on his desk. He laughed at the work around his room which he used to be so proud of but now he’s improved greatly so it gives him a little bit of pride as well. 

He starts to unpack his bag and comes across a familiar sweatshirt. As he pulls it out he recognizes it’s Lucas’ sweatshirt. He must’ve put it in his bag when he went to the bathroom. He snaps a photo of it and sends it to Lucas and says  
“ I needed this thank you❤️”  
Lucas just replies another red heart and he continues unpacking.

Once he finished putting his things away he put on Lucas’ hoodie and head downstairs because the thought of trying to fall asleep without Lucas next to him hurts.

Once he got downstairs he’s greeted by the family dog Dexter who is getting old. His parents wave at him and he takes it as “ hey do wanna come sit with us?”

He sat down in between his parents and turned on the TV. They all agreed on some movie they loved to watch when he was younger. 

Eventually his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. He drifted into sleep and his parents just shifted the blanket more onto him. He later woke up to the credits and his mother saying the movie ended and he should go up to his room. As he stood up an envelope fell out of his hoodies pocket and his dad handed it to him. How could he not have noticed it was there. This woke him up completely because the envelope had his name on it. He ran up the stairs and into his room to read it.

Dear Eliott,  
I have always wanted a love like I have with you. You made me strive to be a better person, You make me feel brave, You make me feel okay with who I am and that is all I’ve ever wanted. You are such a gift to this world and somehow I got to call you mine it blows my mind how lucky I am. I don’t know what’s happening though. I feel like I know everything about you but at the same time know nothing about you at all. I don’t want to make this letter a lecture but I just want you to know I pushed things under the rug with us for so long but I’m putting in the work now I will never stop fighting for us Eliott. You’re such a beautiful person and I love you so much that it hurts so bad and I will always love you no matter what please don’t ever forget that. I’m scared to live without you but I think we both can do this if we really were meant to be together. I love you baby.  
\- Lucas

Eliott doesn’t even realize he’s been crying and he grabs his phone and goes to call Lucas and he actually missed a few messages from him.

Lucas: The boys just left I’m about to try and fall asleep I don’t think I can sleep without you 1h 45m ago 

Lucas: Can I FaceTime you to see if that helps? 1h 25m ago 

Lucas: You’re probably asleep already but I’ve never gone to sleep without telling you I love you and I don’t think I can fall asleep without telling you so I love you❤️55m ago

He smiles at his phone and texts him back 

Eliott: I’m so sorry i missed your messages I actually went and watched a movie with my parents are you still up?

Lucas: Yea I couldnt fall asleep

Eliott: I’ll FaceTime you and we can go to bed on there I think it’ll help both of us.

Lucas accepts the call after two rings.  
He smiles once he sees he’s wearing his sweatshirt so he must’ve read his letter. They talk about their nights some more and stare at each other’s faces as they speak and just admire each other. Eventually they both get tired and they both switch off the lights and prop up their phones so they both can still see each other thankfully they both have something in the room that is providing light so they can still see each other’s silhouette but not have the light keep them up. They both don’t talk about how they’re both snuggling a pillow as if it was each other and they whisper goodnight and I love you’s and drift asleep.


	3. Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! so I still haven’t finished this story but the angst is over!!! The rest is going to be very sweet and no one is hurt so yayyy!! But yea If you like it plz comment and/ or leave a kudos  
>  (those really make my day🥺)  
> But thank you for reading❤️

Chapter 3

Lucas POV

He woke up reaching for someone next to him to cuddle and was only met with air. He frowned and almost fell off the bed as he shifted to look for his lover. The 5 second bliss in the morning wore off and he finally remembered he’s not here. He opened his eyes and smiled because he was actually there.

He assumed one of them would hang up after the other fell asleep but the call went on throughout the night. Eliott was already up and he was just smiling staring at Lucas. They sat and just smiled at each other through the phone and eventually said their good morning’s. They ate breakfast together on the call and eventually ended it when they had to take their showers. 

Once the shower is warm he jumps in and just thinks about this. 

Are we doing this right?   
What has actually changed?   
How is this going to help?   
What do we we need to change?

He can’t help but feel like his day is already ruined after not waking up to the most beautiful human on this planet wrapped around him. But he’s going to try and go about his day like he usually does even though it feels like his world has been flipped upside down. 

He walked into the kitchen after he got dressed and Yann has prepared breakfast which he was grateful for and it was kind of quiet which was odd.

“ Ok Yann what’s up why are you being like this?”

“ Like what?”

“ like stand-off ish and quiet it’s weird”

“ Just thinking I guess grumpy pants”

“ What are you thinking about?” He chose to ignore the last part of his comment.

“ Lucas what are you doing man? You and Eliott are the most in love idiots I’ve ever met! You’ve seemed miserable the entire time you’ve been here and I don’t know what happened between you and Eliott but I don’t think it’s enough for you to throw it all down the drain for! That’s all I’m going to say about that I just had to get it off my chest Lucas”

Lucas is shocked at his best friends sudden outburst but he’s grateful for him looking out for him. 

“ I know I want to be with him forever and I can’t imagine not being with him but we just can’t communicate and trust each other anymore I want to try and separate just to see if he is more comfortable without me in his life It hurts but all I want is for him to be happy.”

“You really think he could be happier without you?” He scoffs

“ It hurts to think about but I can’t be opposed to the idea”

“ I’m sorry Lucas but you’re an idiot!”

Lucas gasps and stands up from his chair

“ Lucas just listen to me for a sec” He grabs his forearm to signal him to sit back down

They both take deep breaths and Yann continues

“ I’m not in your relationship so please tel me if I overstep but Lucas what do you want out of this? What is this separation doing for you? And don’t give me that bullshit I want to see if he’s happier without me NO Lucas what is this doing for YOU?”

Lucas shakes his head and a few tears fall from his eyes and he just shrugs his shoulders

“ I’ll never be happy without him and I love him so much that I’m willing to be unhappy for the rest of my life just so he can be happy with someone else if he needs to.”

Yann stares at his best friend for a few moments and just lets him breakdown.

“ Hey Lucas look at me” He lifts his chin up

“ I’m 99.9% sure that Eliott feels exactly the same as you please stop hurting yourselves more and more by distancing yourselves more then you already are and fight it out talk to each other tell him what you told me! But Lucas I can’t help but think this isn’t working.”

Lucas nods his head “Ok”   
That’s all he can get out at the moment

After their little talk they both went about their days and Lucas left maybe an hour or so later for his Astronomy class. Everything went smoothly until the class ended. 

He walked into the courtyard and first thing he saw was Eliott but he was talking to a very beautiful girl. He was talking to her so animatedly he looked so happy which put a smile on Lucas’ face but it hurt because she had this flirtatious smile on her face in return. 

Lucas continued walking after being shoved out of the way multiple times after stopping in the middle of the pathway. He kept walking and almost made it out until he felt a hand in his.

“ Hi ba-“ Eliott saw how emotionless Lucas’ face was and he let go of his hand and stopped walking

Lucas didn’t know how to feel he can’t be angry because they did nothing wrong they were just talking but the way they were so close and touching hands to get a point across it just didn’t sit well with him. But he remembers they were going to be 100% honest so he blurts out

“ Who was that girl you were talking to?”

Eliott looks back to the girl and says

“ I don’t know she said she just switched schools and I was talking about how I was once new as well and I told her what do to get acclimated to the school. Why?”

Lucas sighs and just drops his head to Eliotts shoulder out of habit and just breathes him in. He stays like that for a few seconds and eventually came back up

“ You just looked kinda flirtsy and I just wanted to know who my competition was” he tried to joke and sadly it didn’t work at all. He was met with a suddenly serious look from Eliott.

“ Lucas you really think I could get with someone else after we haven’t even been separated for 24 hours? I can’t even see myself with someone other then you!”

Lucas’ sides of his lips turn up at the last comment and he grabs Eliotts hand this time

“ I can’t imagine being with anyone else either.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds. Little do they know both of them want to kiss the other so badly but neither knows if it’s allowed. There is no rules for a separation. Neither knows what’s allowed.

“ So what are you doing after this?”

Lucas smiles and leans forward but not too close and says

“ I think I’m going to hang out with my boyfriend if he doesn’t already have plans?

“ Oh yea?”

“ Yea” Lucas can’t help it he brings his hand to Eliotts face and kisses his cheek which immediately makes both of them blush. 

“ I have an idea”

Lucas can’t help but smile because it feels like nothings changed they’re still Lucas and Eliott. Things will be okay.


	4. Coffee and Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So on my phone at least this fic isn’t going to the top with most recents writings and its getting lost in other fics that are older then mine. I haven’t been on ao4 that long so I don’t know how this works but if you’re still reading this fic even though it’s getting lost THANK YOU we have one more chapter🤧 I loved writing this🥺 thanks for reading❤️

Chapter 4

Eliott POV

His hand in his has never felt so right. It didn’t feel like he was dragging him somewhere it felt like he was navigating him somewhere. Their interlaced fingers constantly emitting electricity from both of them.

They’ve spent nights apart before but knowing they voluntarily spent the night apart ruined him. It caused him to miss him more then he felt he should. He’s interrupted from his thoughts by a squeeze in his hand.

“ So where are you taking me?” He smirks and his eyes crinkle which somehow creates MORE butterflies in Eliotts stomach.

“ You’ll have to wait and see but I think you’ll like it”

“ Any hints?”

“ There’s no fun in that is there?”

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and sighs and puts on a phony sad face which makes Eliott laugh. He grabs his face and kisses his forehead.

“ Lucas I’m sorry but please don’t take up a career in acting ever!”

They fall into laughter and they both grab each other out of habit and just hold each other as they continue to walk.

Once they get to the bus stop Lucas looks at Eliott with confusion on his face.  
“This is taking us North I mean I don’t have anywhere to be but what is up North?”  
He just shrugs and thankfully the bus pulls up.

The bus ride is quiet but comfortable. Their thighs touch in their seats and their hands never left each other’s. Lucas is too busy observing the scenery to make conversation but Eliott doesn’t mind it.

About 15 minutes into the ride he says  
“ Are we going to your parents house?”

“Not exactly”

“What does that mean?”

“ You’ll see” he smirks and just squeezed his hand.

“ You’re so stubborn sometimes” he says as a joke but Eliotts smile slips off his face. He remembers why they’re here now why Lucas left because of him because he couldn’t talk to Lucas. His mind races with those untrue dark thoughts and Lucas can tell that he took it the wrong way.

“ Hey baby I was just playing Eliott look at me” Eliott lifts his head and Lucas smiles for Eliott but his heart aches at the sight of the boy looking hurt.

“ I was playing my love you’re not stubborn at all you’re the best boyfriend ever”

Eliott just smiles to change the subject but his mind can’t help but wonder if i’m such a “ great boyfriend” then why did you leave Lucas? The silence is a little thicker now but it’s not super uncomfortable.

Soon enough they get to their stop and thank the bus driver and get off. Lucas looks pretty confused so he decides to finally give in and enlighten him.

“ So after we were texting yesterday I told my mom about coming back to go to the cafe by the grocery store and she said it’s actually open and I wanted to surprise you so SUPRISE!!”

Lucas jumps up and presses his lips onto Eliotts with force and just laughs he pulls back and grabs at his mouth like he did something wrong. Eliott grabbed his hand and kissed it and they walked to the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was just as amazing as they imagined it to be. The music was great it was warm and the coffee was AMAZING they definitely would be going back soon. They stayed for about an hour and just chat about anything but the separation. After paying and leaving they walked around and went to the nearby park. They stayed and talked some more for some time and eventually they both just wanted to lay down.

“ Do you wanna go to my parents? We can Uber I just really want to lay down maybe take a nap? Or watch a movie”

“ Yea I’m pretty beat” he drops his head onto Eliotts shoulder and Eliott just whispers

“ Ok I’ll set it up”

Once they get in the Uber Lucas’ head immediately finds Eliotts shoulder again. This little gesture makes Eliotts heart beat so fast. He can’t help but believe Lucas feels safe with me. So he lets him fall asleep on his shoulder and if he drools a little who’s business is that?

He very lightly nudged his shoulder to wake him up. “ Lucas baby wake up we’re almost there” He squirms awake and snakes his arm around Eliotts waist. Which is gone as soon as the car parks. They thank the driver and leave.

“ I don’t think my parents are home I already know if they were they wouldn’t let you ever leave!!” Lucas laughs and they walk into the house together.

Eliott went to get them some water and Lucas went to the couch. The home was beautiful. It never ceased to amaze Lucas every time he was there. Eliott came back with the waters and they decided to watch a movie. They ended up choosing Infinity War and they definitely didn’t shed a few tears.

Once it ended they both knew it was only fitting to watch to watch Endgame as well. But about 15 minutes into the film Lucas fell asleep. Somehow he made his way in between Eliotts legs and they sat chest to chest with his cheek laying on the top of his chest.

Eliott felt himself falling asleep too. He moved his arms tighter around Lucas waist and snuggled closer into him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Many hours later he woke up from his at most 1 hour nap to the smell of garlic and a sizzling of a pan. He checked the time he had to have been asleep for at least three hours. He had a text from his mother saying

Maman❤️: Me and Papa are going to be out late so don’t wait up there is food in the fridge

He sighed and got up. Lucas heard him coming and he turned around and had the biggest smile on his face. Eliotts heart beat so fast it almost hurt.

“ Hey sleepy head”

“Hi” he walks closer to him “ What are you making?”

“ I thought I could make some Chicken Alfredo I got a little hungry and thought maybe you’d be happy to wake up to dinner”

Eliott stares at him in awe for a few moments which probably was actually a little longer then normal

“ Eli?”

“ Sorry you’re just amazing you’re the best person I know”

Lucas blushes and shields his face. They both share a soft smile and just look at each other for a few seconds.

“ The food should be ready in maybe 15 minutes so do you wanna put some music on other then dubstep please”

“ One day you’ll appreciate dubstep music I just know it!” They both laugh  
“ So what do you want me to play?”

“ Anything but dubstep”

They end up dancing to Troye Sivan in the kitchen. The sauce may have burned a little bit because Eliott insisted on dancing a little longer but who cares?

Lucas sat on the countertop while a slower song played. They finally slowed down and Eliott sat in the chair  
facing the counter Lucas was sitting on. They kept on catching each other’s gaze and there was this tension that neither knew what do with it. Eliott allowed his body to do what it wanted and the song may have enticed him as well.

Kiss me on the mouth  
and set me free  
but please don’t bite

He walked up to Lucas and searched his eyes first and just stood there exchanging gazes. Eventually Lucas nodded a little and Eliott took it as a green light. He pushed his lips onto Lucas’ . It felt like coming home. This is the most natural thing he’s felt all day. As their lips slotted and their hands roamed a timer went off which yanked them out of this dream they were in for a few moments. Lucas quickly moved to turn off the stove and timer so nothing burned or could interrupt them later and circled his legs around Eliotts waist and resumed their previous acts.

Eliott couldn’t help but wonder how can I ever lose this? I’m noting without him  
He smiled into the next few kisses which made Lucas smile which made them both smile wider. Eventually Eliott pressed many kisses anywhere he could reach and whispered  
“ Let’s eat” and all Lucas could do was nod.

The dinner went as usual. Comfortable silence and speaking about anything that popped into their minds occasionally until Eliott saw Lucas’ face dip and it broke his heart.

“ What’s wrong my love?”

“ I don’t want to sleep without you again it’s getting late and I never want to leave you ever again”

“ Then don’t” He said it very seriously and he didn’t mean for it so come off sexy but Lucas couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“ Eliott I cant help but think we didn’t try hard enough we’re only on day one and we’ve been together all day.”

“ Doesn’t that show you what you wanted though? We wanted to see if we were happier without each other and we couldn’t even go a few hours without each other”

“ But what is this fixing how do we know that we won’t fight like that again? How are we going to fix any of our problems?”

“ We take our days minute by minute and never forget about that. We need to trust which takes time and we need to communicate and I think if we really work at it we’ll be okay”

“ I just want to wake up with you again and have you be the last thing I see when I go to bed and have you be the first thing I see when I wake up I want to be able to have you in arms reach no matter how angry we are I don’t want to ever leave again”

“ I don’t want that either babe”

They both just sit and let it sink in. They know the separation isn’t going to do anything but bring more pain to both of them. But what can they do?

Eliott takes both their plates to the sink and walks Lucas back to the living room.

“ Wanna finish Endgame?”

He exhales exaggeratedly and says  
“ YESSSS”

They get back into the positions from earlier with Lucas on top of Eliott and watch the movie in silence. After about 45 minutes the front door opens very abruptly and Eliotts parents stumble in.

“ Oh my! Lucas what a great suprise!” His mother slurred her speech and could barely maintain eye contact. Eliott and Lucas exchange looks and Lucas says  
“ I hope you don’t mind me being here unannounced”  
She scoffs “ Lucas I wish you lived here you’re the sweetest boy you can come whenever you like!” She moves toward her husband and means to whisper but she is shouting and says “ I like him much more then Lucille” Eliott looks at Lucas with a look saying I’m sorry for her please forgive me. Thankfully his father gets the memo and lead his wife toward the stairs. He mouths I’m sorry and waves hello to Lucas.

“ So my mom is drunk!” They both crack into laughter.

“ She’ll probably have a massive hangover in the morning”

“ Wanna finish the movie?”

“Yea” Eliott leans in and kisses his forehead.

The movie ends around midnight.

“ So it’s pretty late I don’t know if I wanna walk to the bus stop”

Eliott pulls Lucas even closer towards him and says “ Oh you think you’re getting out of my sight?” He kisses him deeply and just sighs into the kiss.  
While things escalate and hands travel Eliott whispers “ Let’s go upstairs”  
Lucas grabs his hand and they head upstairs.

Eliott grabs his face and kisses him as soon as they get upstairs and he closed his door with his foot and they fell onto the bed. Lucas straddles his hips and hugs his neck while they explore each other’s mouths. This lasts for what feels like years and eventually they tire down and fall onto the bed looking at each other on their sides.

Eliott whispers so he doesn’t burst their little bubble

“ I missed you last night I’m so happy you’re here right now”

“ I couldn’t be happier” Lucas strokes his cheek

They sit and stare at each other in the very little light for a few moments and eventually Lucas whispers

“ Let’s go home tomorrow”

Eliott shakes his head so hard it could fall off and he grabs Lucas face and he kisses him.

“ I love you”

“ I love you more Lucas”


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So I just finished the story and I think I’m happy with it!? If you’ve been reading it all and kept up with it thank you so much!! Oh and if you got any of the references like Troye Sivan or Call me by your name throughout the fic umm I love you!!!😝😝 but thanks for reading❤️❤️❤️

Chapter 5

Lucas POV

Lucas jumped when he woke up. He woke up in the dark alone. He started crying and feeling around for ANYTHING. He’s never been too comfortable in the dark and this isn’t helping. 

Eventually he remembers what happened last night and Lucas and Eliott were back. They were back. They were coming home TODAY. 

A figure walked into the room and crawled into the bed. Lucas was already sitting up in the bed so Eliott knew he was up and turned on the light. 

Lucas turned onto his side to hide his tears and Eliott was not going to let that slide. Eliott crawled over Lucas and lied on the edge of the bed almost falling off of it. 

As soon as Lucas locked eyes with Eliott he closed his eyes but a tear escaped. 

“ What is wrong my love?” Lucas sat with his eyes closed for a few more moments then took a few deep breaths to collect himself. He then opened his eyes and said “ I thought you were gone when I woke up I thought that yesterday was a dream and I was back at Yann’s. It was so dark Eli” his voice cracks and Eliott pulls him into his embrace.

“ Baby I’m here I was just going to the bathroom I’d never leave you” he grabs his face and peppers the lightest kisses on his forehead. 

“ Can you just hold me until I fall asleep?” Eliotts smiles and kisses his mouth once.

“ Of course Lu I couldn’t imagine it any other way.” He sighs and nuzzles his head on top of Lucas’ and they both fall back asleep tangled in each other.

Hours later Lucas wakes up again and goes to the bathroom. When he walked out both of Eliotts parents were there walking down stairs. 

His parents both wave 

“ Good morning sweetheart! Are you hungry?

Lucas was shocked how Eliotts mother was so cheerful after the state she was in last night.

“ Good Morning um I’ll a little hungry actually”

“ We were just about to make some eggs and bacon do you want to join?”

“ Sounds delicious” 

He walks over to them and Eliotts mother wraps her around Lucas’ and whispers “ I’m so happy you’re here”  
Lucas smiles right back at her and says “ me too”

While they make breakfast they chat. There’s no awkwardness at all. Lucas has always been close with Eliotts parents after his first episode they wanted to know who was helping their son and who his son loved . As soon as they transferred the meals onto the plates Eliotts mother says “ Oh well you’re just on time sleepyhead!”  
Lucas turns around and Eliott is standing there gorgeous of course and he’s wiping his eyes. Lucas’ mind thinks 

how does he look like this it’s so early how is he so perfect without even trying?

Eliott walks up behind Lucas and wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. “ You weren’t there when I woke up” Eliott says it in his fake sad voice which always make Lucas smirk he’s just too cute. “ I’m sorry we wanted to make breakfast” Eliott kisses his cheek once more and says “ Its okay you’re here now”

Eliotts parents are okay with the PDA and honestly they’re just happy to see their son happy. To see him loving someone and see him be loved right back. 

“ Alright let’s eat” His mother shouts 

During breakfast they said they were leaving today and their parents couldn’t be happier. Of course they were sad they wouldn’t see their perfect faces as much but they were happy to see them happy enough to go back home together. 

On their way out the door his mother insisted on driving them home so they finally caved and let her drive them. 

Once they got to their place she turned around and said 

“ Ok I’m going to miss you guys even though you were only here together for one night but call me soon please and we can set up a dinner I miss you guys already”

They both say their goodbyes and thank you’s and leave the car. 

As soon as they open the apartment door Lucas wraps Eliott into a tight hug. They’ve barely made it into the house but he just needed to hold him. The hugs lasts for about two minutes and eventually they both pull back. Lucas grabs Eliotts face and softly kisses him and whispers “ Were back” and he smiles so hard his eyes crinkle. Eliott kisses his nose and then hugs him again. This time they sway a little in the hug and then make their way towards the living room still in their hug. 

They move to the couch and just sit and look around. It’s funny how much they missed this place even though they were only gone for three nights. Eliott pats his laps and Lucas gladly obliged and straddles his hips and wraps his arms around Eliotts neck. 

“ I’m happy Eliott like REALLY happy”

“ Me too my love”

Lucas takes a deep breath then starts again

“ I know that all our problems aren’t solved but at least we know leaving isn’t the answer. We just need to be honest. We know we both want each other at the end of the day we just need to communicate.”

Eliotts nods and says “ We will work on it I have never loved anyone as much as you and I’m so sorry I didn’t fight as hard and work as hard as I should for our relationship”

Lucas sees a little tear in his eye and peppers kisses on his eye lids. 

“ Its okay baby look at us we’re back and we’re so happy! We’re taking it minute by minute okay we can’t worry about when things go wrong next or when this happiness will wear off it’ll drive us crazy so just live NOW with me”

Eliott smiles at that and kisses him on the mouth. It gets heated pretty fast. Tongues twirling with others tongues forgetting who’s is who’s and they have to catch their breath sometime! 

Eliott breathes out his nose and let’s his eye fall 

“ Ummm do you wanna watch a movie? Calm us down a little bit?”

“ Oh I’m calm” Lucas replies moving closer to Eliotts face and eventually kissing him just like he did before. 

“ But go ahead Eli choose any movie you want but I don’t think we’ll be actually watching it” He says with a smirk and then he winks at him. 

Eliott smiles and then kisses him right back. Even though the movie is just going to be forgotten any minute now he put the film Call Me By Your Name on their tv.

Lucas let him watch it for a few minutes and eventually thought game on. He’s now laying next to Eliott so he grabs the further side of his face for grip and starts kissing his neck. The kisses get hotter and eventually turn into bites. Eliott turns his head to give him more space and Lucas smiles and peppers kisses in a line up his neck. 

“ You smell so good baby”

Eliott smiles and just turns his head back to the movie. 

Eventually Lucas gets tired of kissing everything but his lips and he jumps onto his laps and starts kissing him pushing his tongue into his mouth as soon as there lips touched. Eliott smiled into the kiss and allowed his hands to roam free all over his body. They began to take off clothes and somehow next thing he knew Lucas was being carried bridal style to the bedroom. 

The rest was a blur. He was treated so well by his beautiful boyfriend and they lied in bed for at least an hour after sex and just cuddled and talked. 

Once they got up they showered together got dressed together and sat back down together in the living room. 

“ So can we finish the movie?”

Lucas smiles and peppers kisses on Eliotts cheek”

“ Yes my love”

The movie plays and things finally felt like they were back to normal. They both had faith and they reassured and knew things were going to be okay for them.


End file.
